Priory of Ascension
The Priory of Ascension was from the late 370s until 420 the governing body of Salteire, and following that, the core of the breakaway Imperium formed during the Wars of the Mandate. While during the 420s the secular and religious functions of the Prior were separated, the government remained known as the Priory internationally thereafter. It was eventually reabsorbed into the Imperium in the late 450s. History After 360, Salteire's government entered a state of flux. The death of Governor and Ambassador Lann Qïng left a power vacuum in the region while the aristocrats squabbled over who should lead. The many threats against the Imperium caused a delay in the appointing of a new Governor, allowing the Priory to quickly become the strongest power in the region as the people lookes for strength, vision, and leadership. Many of the aristocrats threw in with the Priory, though some remained wary of it, questioning its loyalty to the Imperium. Chief Hierarch Zanper Fidious the Holy took control of the Governor's position in the interim, promising to step down when, and if, the Imperium appointed a new, legitimate Governor. By the time of Wandao's return in 381, the Salterri Imperium had formally recognised the Priory of Ascension as the governing body of Salteire. In the early 390s the Priory was given permission to expand, which it did by occupying the southern province of Minotron, which it renamed Campestrus Pratum, overthrowing the Minran Monarchy and instating its own human-led government. It also took over government of Bor-Teire, which had been destabilised by the arrival of Lord of Fire missionaries, and cemented Imperial rule in Bracia. Rebellion In the early fifth century, the Priory government led a rebellion against the Qzare which became known as the Wars of the Mandate. The Priory had never been happy with Wandao's return to the Silver Throne and came to believe the whole house of Xiu had lost the right to rule, all the moreso when Wandao's brother Hanyeo was discovered to have been blessed by the Silver Lady as one of the doctrine's "angels". The Chief Hierarch denounced Hanyeo, and the Priory later proclaimed his son Rongyao as Qzare. The Priory was unable to convince any of the other Salterri vassals to join its side but was nonetheless successful in defending its indepedence against an army led by Hanyeo in 420, and later against a Triumviral army under Wandao's son Zhuang. However war again broke out in the 430s and this time the Priory was less successful. Defeated in early engagements in Campestrus Pratum and Salteire, the Priory suffered a further blow when Rongyao was killed in Propinlonge at the International Council. Loyalist forces captured Anaphorica, with Rongyao's family fleeing into exile. Although Salteire was later returned to local rule, the power of the Priory was broken, having lost Campestrus Pratum and unable to exercise control over its western vassal in Ri Chugang. Reunification With the Zuida in exile, government had fallen into the hands of Chief Hierarch Belauda Cistae, known as the Matron, who was able to hold the Priory regions together, but unable to push through any significant development. By the time of her death in 455, a substantial body had formed in favour of reunification with the Imperium proper.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18213629&postcount=709 After prolonged debates, the Quorum agreed to submit to the authority of Qzarina Li Tianshi, and governance over the Priory's regions returned to Xianzhi Urbe. Government The Priory of Ascension was a political organization created to lead civil affairs. The Chief Hierarch of the Church of Ascension was until the 420s also the leader of the Priory. Upon the current Chief Hierarch's ascension to godhood, a new Chief Hierarch is elected from among the elder Hierarchs, prominent church leaders deeply involved in the inner workings of both the Church and the Priory who serve both as leaders and as advisors to the Chief Hierarch. The Church of Ascension holds seventeen tenets at the core of their beliefs which dictate the thoughts and actions of that faith's adherents. These are organized into the Quaternity of Quaternions, or four sets of four to the layman. Each Quaternion has a chief Principle and three supporting Virtues. These are Obedience, Temperance, Readiness, Vigilance, Ambition, Efficiency, Diligence, Precision, Respect, Honesty, Honor, Loyalty, Valor, Justice, Mercy, Sacrifice, and Spirituality: References Category:Realms Category:Defunct Realms Category:Religious Institutions